


【诱敌深入】【马蛇】

by Earsss



Category: non - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earsss/pseuds/Earsss
Summary: 是石头太的黑道背景黑道🐴✖️黑道🐍
Kudos: 2





	【诱敌深入】【马蛇】

**Author's Note:**

> 是石头太的黑道背景
> 
> 黑道🐴✖️黑道🐍

1）

书房只留着一盏暗暗的台灯，韩金披着墨色貂裘赤脚踩在柔软的地毯上，没有发出一点声响，他慢悠悠走近，俯视着地上的胡硕杰。

胡硕杰不住地在地毯上轻微蹭动，他双手被往后捆绑，眼睛嘴巴都被蒙住，意识十分迷糊，甚至不知道房间的门早已经开了又关。

他的下身未着一物，只有身上一件皱巴巴的衬衫能稍微遮掩一下某些敏感部位，可能是求生的本能或者是其他，胡硕杰尽量把自己蜷缩起来，却还是掩盖不住身上传来的一些低微蜂鸣和被紧紧堵住的嘴巴里传出的细细呻吟，他前端的性器已经半硬，裸露出来的双腿不停地互相摩擦着，期间似有或无露出来一些前些时日剧烈性爱留下的吻痕。

韩金伸手把堵在胡硕杰嘴巴里沾湿的内裤拔出来  
“知道为什么吗？”他轻声问

“……呜呜……不要”  
无奈深埋体内的玩具还在不停刺激着他的敏感点，胡硕杰一张嘴就是断续的呻吟声，根本没理智理解分辨韩金的问话。

韩金又重复问了一次，胡硕杰喘着粗气，声音低得像是蚊子低鸣。

“不……不知道……”

胡硕杰蒙眼睛的深色布条已经被眼泪洇湿，嘴唇湿润，脸上也蒙上了一层情潮。小声回话的神态像极了幼兽，韩金有些不忍，却也知道这不是时候。

眼睛只看得见一片虚无，下巴被掐着固定，只有耳边传来的声音能让他稍微集中下精神

“他们找到了你藏在灯后的手机”  
“联系闪电狼那部”

胡硕杰的脸不大，蒙着眼睛后就只能看见带一点婴儿肥的脸颊，跟一张喃喃着不知道在说什么的唇。韩金吻上他的嘴角，手指却用力搅弄起他早已经湿漉漉的肉穴，肉穴早已经被小玩具震动得温软，毫不费力就吞下他的两根手指，还吐出不少黏腻的肠液和精液，淅淅沥沥打湿了一小块地毯。

韩金的手指顶到了里面震动的跳蛋，他皱起眉毛把玩具往更深处推。

“啊……别……别……”

胡硕杰几乎是尖叫了出来，身体弓着抽搐几下，双手无意识挠抓身下的地毯，前面的性器释放些许白浊，有些甚至溅到韩金衣摆下方。

韩金把胡硕杰抱起来，让他躺在宽大的书桌上。

胡硕杰仰躺在沉色书桌上，他白皙的肌肤上带着一层薄汗，双腿在半空中大张成M字形，韩金一眼就能看见他那淫荡的肉穴一下下欲求不满般收缩，边上还残留一些浅色膏体和被他灌进去的精【】液，穴边都是被操得烂熟的艳红色，曾经接纳过他硕大的地方现在还露出来一根控制体内玩具的粉色线。

他有些羞怯，想要并拢双腿，却被韩金跻身进去他双腿间。

为什么要背叛我呢？  
韩金低头轻轻咬上了胡硕杰胸前的的嫩色乳头，似乎是带着好些惩罚的意味，还拿牙齿磨了好几下，身下的人带着些哭腔喊着疼。

我也疼  
韩金心想，却不由自主减轻了一些力道。

2）

“如果他有问题，我会亲自解决他”

韩金说这话的时候正坐在雕花红木椅上叠着双腿，眼睛半眯单手撑着头一脸不耐烦，似乎是受够了身旁手下的过度担心跟唠叨。

胡硕杰就站他面前，被他一股上位者的气魄压得顺坦熨帖。

手下听见这话也是知道这个决定是无法改变了只好都缄舌闭口，循例调查了胡硕杰的背景也的确是干净得如同白纸一张。他们渐渐也都释怀了，反正胡硕杰横竖不过一个小人物，估计也掀不起什么风浪，既然韩金喜欢，也就都随他去了。

这一随他去，便去得有些远。

“确定了，手机是他的”

韩金听见这话谢镇营这话有些恍惚。

直到回老宅后还没有稍微缓解，只坐在书房中看着墙壁出神。

胡硕杰不知道原因，只以为是帮派里的事情，端着水果小心翼翼敲开书房的门。

“老贼？”他小声喊

“进来吧”

胡硕杰才放下水果，韩金伸手抱住了他让他坐在腿上，稍微低头就缠住了他的舌。

他们相识时美好得像是上天眷顾，现在细细推敲起来其实不过步步为营，满心算计。

在唇舌纠缠中，韩金把胡硕杰的双手放在背后，拿自己的领带把它们绑了起来。

“嗯？”胡硕杰看着韩金，眼里满满当当都是不解。

韩金不语，把结绑紧了些，他有些干燥起皮的嘴唇蹭过了胡硕杰娇嫩的脸颊，在他耳边落下几个字。

“帮我咬”

3）

胡硕杰的手被捆在身后，藏在宽大的书桌底下却还是认真跪坐在地上低头吞吐着眼前人硕大的性器。

他对口交其实不甚熟练，现在双手被绑就更是无法好好动作，只能清浅吞吐着硕大的顶端，舌头软软舔着前端的小孔，毫不意外尝到腥咸的前列腺液。味道并不太好，但他还是忍住反胃往下吞咽。

韩金伸手扶着他的头往下压了压，性器猝不及防顶到胡硕杰的喉咙，他吐出来惹得一阵咳嗽，眼泪都被逼了出来。韩金把他的眼泪擦掉一些，强硬将他的性器放进胡硕杰口中，胡硕杰忍住被深喉的不适，仍然尽力讨好着他。

如果胡硕杰说一句‘不’韩金说不定就会停止。  
但是他没有。

闪电狼值得你这样付出吗？韩金不懂。  
我能给你的东西，总是能比他们给你的多。

胡硕杰的鼻腔里满满都是韩金的味道，他不知道韩金在想什么，他只知道自己被韩金影响，后穴带出点空虚的感觉来，穴口禁不住自己收缩了下，有些黏湿的液体在穴口却又被挤回深处。胡硕杰不停舔舐着韩金的性器，发出啧啧的水声。

韩金看见他眼睛挂着泪，把性器从胡硕杰嘴巴里退了出来，扶着他让他上身趴在桌面上，从抽屉拿出一管护手霜。

韩金不喜欢护手霜这种黏腻的东西，不过现在黏腻似乎刚好。他挤出散发着凌冽青松味道的膏体，往胡硕杰后穴抹去。看这肉穴贪婪地一点点地把膏体吃下去，韩金俯身压着他，性器一下子就全根没入捅进深处。

胡硕杰惊呼一声，层层叠叠的穴肉瞬间紧缠着性器，又湿又紧勾着人往里冲撞，韩金也这样做了，穴内剧烈收缩着，嫩红的穴肉被翻出衬着浅色的半融化膏体显得更为淫糜。

“啊……太快了……别……”  
韩金冲撞的速度很快，性器不管不顾顶着他的前列腺，他的前端不知道什么时候又悄悄抬头沁出一点汁液来，刚好卡在书桌的边缘，不得释放也不得慰藉，只随着身后人的冲撞在桌面留下一道道湿润的痕迹。

他把胡硕杰的衣领拉开，头埋在颈侧，留下一个吻痕，微暖的精【】液被全数灌进胡硕杰的的身体里。

震动着的粉色跳蛋被他推入体内。

“老贼……别……”

胡硕杰眼睛都红了不少，转头可怜兮兮看着他。韩金没什么表情，拿着眼罩把他的眼睛蒙起来。

“呜……老贼……不要……”

韩金不想听，捡起他脱在地上的内裤，堵上了他的嘴。

4）

韩金整理了一下身上的衣服。

谢镇营叼着烟在老宅外面靠着车子等着。

“怎么样？”韩金淡淡出声。

“破解至少要三天” 谢镇营把放在透明密封袋里的手机往他怀里扔，

“手机上沾的全是他的指纹，没有别人的”

似乎看出韩金张嘴想反驳，他又紧接着说：“闭路电视都查过了，没人陷害他”

谢镇营深吸了一口烟，然后扔到地上拿脚踩灭。

“你打算怎么办？”

韩金没说话，自顾自上车，他手里攥着那部手机，快到目的地才说出来一句

“不知道”

谢镇营摇摇头，认命般叹了口气。

5）

胡硕杰的乳珠被啃咬吮吸得有些红肿，胸前的肌肤也被嘬出来一片又一片的红印，他呼喊着疼，性器却很诚实，颤颤巍巍又硬了起来。

“为什么？”

韩金拿起书桌上的钢笔往抽插着他的肉穴，钢笔冰冷刺骨，激地胡硕杰猛地一下收缩肉穴，钢笔虽细，表面带着些细碎的花纹，还镶嵌着几颗碎钻，刮擦着穴内的软肉带来一阵阵陌生且令人颤栗的快感，

“我……我不是……啊……”

胡硕杰惊呼了一声，他看不见，却感觉到了一些什么东西捅进了他的穴口，试图把跳蛋推得更深。他剧烈挣扎着想要逃开，却无处可躲，韩金更用力把他固定，钢笔顶着玩具往更深的地方。

穴内又吐出来一股粘液，胡硕杰身体抖个不停，韩金把他的眼罩拉下来，毫不意外看见他哭红了的双眼。韩金拔出钢笔挺身进入，玩具又往里推了一些，震动着的玩具更加深入刺激着胡硕杰的敏感点，韩金甚至连都没律动几下，胡硕杰便眼前一白，抽搐着身体射了出来。

韩金还在不停律动，胡硕杰双目无神地张着大腿任由他在自己身上肆虐，他的头发被汗液打湿，粘乎乎贴在脸上，嘴巴附近也有些没吞咽下去的唾液，他颤抖着唇，最终什么都没有说出来。

6）

韩金把胡硕杰抱在怀里，解开了他手上的领带，胡硕杰的双手手腕上两道明显的淤痕，韩金有些心疼，扯着他的手腕在上面落下两个吻。

胡硕杰软软地没有力气，只靠在他身上一言不发。

手机密码可以破解，情报的泄露也就告一段落，剩下的就只是这个人罢了。

“没有情报，你已经回不去了”  
韩金亲着他的手腕，说话却残忍至极。

“如果你留下来的话……我们还能像从前一样”  
韩金放下诱饵。

来吧，抛下过去，重新回来我的身边吧。  
金钱也罢，权势地位也好，只要你在我身边，你都能得到。

胡硕杰抬起头看着韩金，眼泪在眼眶里打转，在泪落下来前他凑过去亲吻韩金。他半裸着坐在韩金腿上，主动拿舌头缠着韩金的，韩金有一瞬间的恍惚，似乎是没想到他这么顺从，韩金搂紧了他，加深了这个吻。

双唇紧贴，两人不停交换着唾液，韩金轻轻啃咬着胡硕杰的耳垂，把它舔湿后又往脖子下亲吻。

突如其来的晕眩让韩金皱眉。

下一秒胡硕杰就把他推开，从他怀抱里出来。

7）

胡硕杰双腿站在地上的时候还是抖的，腰也隐隐作痛，他转头看了一眼被他迷倒的韩金。

韩金已经陷入了睡眠，有着莫名的恬静。

‘这个人真的是不懂节制’

他扶着腰，捡起地上的衣服穿，衬衣上裤子上都沾着星星点点的精【】液痕迹，胡硕杰觉得自己这辈子没有这么狼狈过，他环视书房一眼，披上了韩金的貂裘，带着电脑的硬盘消失在黑夜里。

8）

“闪电狼下一次的目标应该就是23号，我们马来那批货”

杨志浩成功把手机破解，里面的行动消息、甚至基地布控一览无遗。

韩金看着窗外有些厚重的雾霾，没说话。

杨志浩跟谢镇营对视一眼。

谢镇营一脸‘他没救了’地摇摇头

“马哥，台湾那边的兄弟跟到了蛇王”

“蛇王？”韩金转过头看着他。

“就是胡硕杰”

一叠照片放在了韩金面前，韩金一眼就看出来站在最前方的那个被称为‘蛇王’的年轻人就是那个在他书桌前留下

‘老贼你好蠢哦，硬盘我带走啦谢谢’

的人。

跟在他面前甜甜软软的模样完全不同，胡硕杰深色的衬衣衬得他莫名威严，披着深色的貂裘很符合他的气质。

貂裘……

韩金嘴边忽而露出点笑容来。

“23号，我会亲自去接那批货”

谢镇营杨志浩：？？？？？？？

9）

“蛇蛇，外面有你一个快件”

胡硕杰爬到这个位置，敢叫他儿时小名的也就只有跟他从小长大，人称棠少的黄熠棠。

他抬起头把黑框眼睛摘掉，问：

“什么来的？”

“不知道啊” 

胡硕杰撕拉一声把箱子上的封箱胶带撕开，里面叠着一件整整齐齐的白色貂裘，还带着一张卡片。

“这衣服看着好暖和”

黄熠棠看见了衣服上的字条，也大约想到是何方神圣送来的，只能舔着脸夸一句，偏过头却看见胡硕杰扯着衣领连耳尖都红了，刚想开口问，手机不合时宜响起，他只得去听电话。

衣服上的小卡片写着：

‘我的东西我会亲自来拿’

但是在下方还有一行小字，不认真没法看见：

‘衣领拉高一点吧，看见吻痕了’

胡硕杰咬着唇：“这个韩金，以为这是过家家吗？”

他把衣领往上拉一些，乳头上的咬痕跟隐秘部位的小穴都似乎隐隐发起热起来。

End


End file.
